Perfect Life
by DarkMiko05
Summary: Three best friends are broken up, one life is taken...will there be more? Secrets and realizations will be found. Can one girl find the Shikon before it's too late? InuKag
1. Worst Day Ever

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em...I wish though...**

**A/N:** **Hey! What's up? Yes it's a new story...I thought of this a LONG time ago...but never thought about...typing it out...so...yeah...**

**Enjoy...?**

**Perfect Life**

By:DarkMiko05

**Chapter One**

_Three ten year old girls sat on swings giggling with eachother. These three were inseperateble when it came to friendship. They were like Destiny's Child, like they were destined to meet and be friends forever. That is...until today._

_"Sango, Kikyo guess what?" asked a girl on the middle swing, with excitement. Kikyou, on the girls' right, answered with the same giddiness._

_"What is it Kagome?"_

_"Yeah tell us!" Yelled a really curious Sango, on Kagome's left._

_"Okay, okay! Well today before I came here, Hojo-" Kagome started._

_"Something about Hojo! Hurry and spill it!" yelled Kikyou. Kikyou had this little crush on Hojo ever since she laid eyes on him. Well...it was more like she adored him then a simple crush. Too bad Kagome had the same feeling for the boy._

_"I'll tell you if you don't interrupt. -pause- Okay like I was saying, today he came up to me and said, Kagome I love you, we'll be together... forever!" After she said this, she started giggling like a mad woman. The sad thing is, she didn't know Kikyou felt the same for him._

_"Kagome...I'm so happy for you!" Sango squealed and stood up to hug the happy lunatic. But Kikyou looked like her world had shattered._

_"Kikyou...? Aren't you happy tha-"_

_"Kagome shut up! Just shut up!" Kikyou screamed with fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "How could you! My best friend...I don't ever want to see you ever again! You're not my friend anymore!" With that last remark, she ran off, back home._

_"Kikyou...I never knew..." Kagome whispered with glassy eyes._

_"Kag-" Sango started with a shaky breath._

_"Sango? I wanna be alone for awhile okay?" Kagome said with her head bowed down. Sango nodded and embraced her in a warm hug._

_"Kagome if you need me...you'll know where to find me okay? See you tomorrow..." Sango gave her one last hug and walked home. Kagome sat on her swing for a few more seconds and got up. She walked to a big tree and sat down at the base. Spacing out, she had missed the slight rustle in the tree above._

_"She never told me she liked him...It's not my fault...I didn't agree with him that we were official." New fresh tears glided down her puffy, red cheeks. "It's not my fault...but maybe...but maybe I should go apologize..." Getting up, she looked across the field in a daze. Suddenly from above her, a red and white blur jumped down, landing in front of her._

_"Ya know, you look pretty damn ugly." Stated the new comer. Out of her daze, Kagome looked up at the stranger. When she reached his face, she glared-hard. She suddenly had new found energy._

_"Grr...I'm not ugly!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Hell yeah! When you're crying you are!"_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"Nevermind...I uh...gotta go! See ya around wench!" He blushed and ran off._

_"Hey! I never...got your name...Oh well." Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh no! I was supposed to be home an hour ago! Mom's gonna be mad!" She sprinted home as fast as she could._

_Finally reaching home, she started to climb the shrine steps. With a puff, she reached her house. Approaching the front door, she opened it and entered. There was an eerie silence in the usually loud household._

_Her little brother Souta, was at a friends house, and Grandpa was at their aunts. Leaving her Mom, Saori and her step-dad, Naraku. Kagome had just walked out of the kitchen when there was a loud crash upstairs. Worried that there might be a robber, she quickly grabbed a bat on the floor._

_'Okay...don't panic Kagome...just go upstairs and knock the daylights out of him.' Kagome thought bravely. She ascended the stairs, slowly walking pass ever room to see where the intruder was. Every room is clear...except the end one...her Mom's room. She quickly ran to the door and opened it._

_To her horror she saw Naraku hovering over her Mother, holding a sharp knife. He turned around giving her an evil grin. Looking down at his victim once again, he stabbed her in the heart...ending her life then and there. Kagome was going to burst into tears and run to her Mother's side, but instead she stood strong. _

_"Why...?" She managed to squeak out._

_"Kukuku..." Naraku laughed, "You weren't supposed to see that my dear Kagome." He grinned, ignoring her question. "She was a nuisance, so I had to kill her...to get the jewel. But sadly...the jewel that you are guarding is a fake."_

_'Fake? How can that be?" Kagome thought._

_"But," He continued, "it still exists on this planet. Possibly in the same town, same street...Or maybe...in this very room right now..."_

_"Why did you kill my Mother!" Kagome screamed with rage. "Just so you could get the jewel!"_

_"My dear Kagome. She knew where it is, but she wouldn't tell me. So I just had to end her life. And now...you too." He said full of malice while stepping towards her._

_'No...I don't want to die...not yet. I have to find the jewel...for Mother." Taking a chance, Naraku charged at her with the steak knife._

_"Now die, my Kagome." Kagome gasped and closed her eyes and brought her bat up. Opening her eyes, she realized she blocked and tried not to tremble._

_"Naraku...just let me live...I'll find the jewel." She said, looking into his red eyes._

_"On this condition. You will find the jewel and you will obey and follow my rules. You go against it, you will get punished." He said, matching her stare._

_"I...I...will agree..." She had no choice. He stared at her with pure evil that she just wanted to shrink away and hide. He suddenly smiled and pulled a dagger and jabbed it into her stomache. Pulling out nice and slowly, he smirked._

_"Don't you dare call the police or anybody, you got that?" Kagome nodded in pain. She was under his control now. He walked out of the room with the smirk still on his face. Can her life get any better...or worse? _

_Kagome stood up carefully, and got some bandages and some gauze..._

**(Seven years later) Kagome's POV**

I woke up with a start. I had that dream again. Everything felt real...but true. I had lost Kikyou...and Mother. Sango's still by my side, and for this I am greatful. Today is the first day of school. Marking it as exactly seven years from that horrid day.

Sighing, I sat up looking for my alarm clock. Remembering what happened to it, I chuckled to myself. I had set it for the wrong time yesterday and threw it out the window. After it had landed...but I heard a slight "Ow...Hey where did that come from?"

Oh well just an alarm clock.

Now I have to try and leave before he wakes up. I arose from my bed and limped to my closet. Opening it I saw the school uniform. Short green skirt, with a sailor shirt and a red tie.

"Great...it made my day..." I muttered and grabbed it. Heading to my bathroom to change, I checked my bedroom door if it was locked. Putting the chain on just in case, I went to change. I closed the door and took my shirt off.

Massive bruises covered my body. There was one large one on my stomache, and a huge one on my shoulder. Also little blobs on my back. I looked down at the stinging pain on my leg. A long, deep gash starting from a little after the knee to my ankle on my left leg. Cleaning it with some gauze, I wrapped it up tightly.

Looking in the mirror, glad that I had nothing on my face, I put on the hated uniform. I checked the clock with a sigh.

7:20

One hour before school started.

"Better leave now or never." Putting on my socks, I stood up and grabbed my backpack. Opening the door slightly, I stepped into the hallway and locked my door gently. Making my way to the front door, I got my shoes on quickly and quietly. I left as fast as possible. Limping towards the long, and evil steps, I made my way down. I know I wouldn't be safe until I reach the bottom. He wouldn't dare and try anything in front of the public. The school...is possibly the safest place for me to be.

'I'm halfway there...maybe I should just run the rest of the way...' I nodded to myself and jogged for three blocks and stopped at the front gates. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my forehead and walked into the school. Dropping by my locker, I dumped everything there and grabbed my archery equipment. Making my way towards the gym, I couldn't help but feel...depressed.

Why did I have to agree? How could I have been so stupid? But...I did it for Mom...My promise to her for her death. To find the real Shikon no Tama. After I find it, I'll find Grandpa...and take Souta away from all of this.

In the change room, I got changed into my usual attire. Sweatpants and a baggy sweater.

I opened the door. There stood Kikyou with a look that I was used to.

_Hatred._ _Pure hatred._

She stared. She stared with that look in her eyes.

"I'll never forgive you." She growled out and brushed passed me. Sighing, I went out to practice. Notching my first arrow, I half heartedly shot it at the target. Hearing Kikyou come out, I gave her a side glance. An awkward silence had spreaded in the big gymnasium. Maybe I should apologize.

"Look, Kik-" The bell rang and a whole stampede of students came in.

"Kagome-chan!" I saw Sango running and waving towards me. I turned around to look at Kikyou again but she had disappeared. Probably with the popular group. "Hey!...What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing Sango." I turned and gave her a smile.

"Kagome...I know you're lying, but try to cheer up okay?" She smiled and gave me a bear hug.

Biting my lip, I tried not to cry out and worry her. Finally she let go and I let the breath I have been holding out. She looked at me then suddenly she gasped.

"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry Kagome! Did I hurt you? Oh Kami...I'm so sorry!"

"Sango, it's okay. Not your fault." I smiled a bit at her to show her I was okay.

"Kagome...he did it again didn't he...? He beat you..." I nodded. Sango was the only one who knows about my life and everything.

"Kagome, Kikyou! Come and see me!" yelled Coach Karashima. (totally made up...)

"I'll tell you later Sango." I waved to her and walked up to Coach. Approaching him, I saw that Kikyou was already there.

"Today in gym we are going to start a mini tournament using your self-defense to reach the top. You two are going to start us off since you girls know some already." Kikyou nodded and both of them looked my way.

"I'm sorry Coach...but I must decline." I said quietly and stared at my shoes.

"That's okay Kagome. Someone will take your place then. When you feel like you're up to it, you can join us." Coach said approvingly and walked off to find another fighter with Kikyou.

I sighed. At least I didn't have to fight her.

**(After Gym)**

Standing by my locker, I sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Kagome..."

"Sango, no."

"C'mon! Pleeeease!"

"No."

"Kagomeee!"

"Grr...fine. The left."

"I win! You got the lowest card! Woohoo!"

"Sango, you're hopeless..." Turning around to face the crazed girl, I was pushed against the lockers. Standing before me was Kikyou. Sango was off fighting Kikyou's group of friends and she's winning too.

"Little Kagome afraid to fight me?" I averted my gaze back to her and just looked. She drew her fist back and brought it towards me. Blinking once, then twice, I brought my left hand up and blocked. Out of reflex I kneed her in the stomache. I gasped and let go of her fist.

"Kikyou...I'm-"

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" She lunged at me like a pissed off cat. I closed my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain to come. But there was none. Opening my eyes I saw _white_? What's going on?

"Inu-chan...Why are you protecting her for? She's just a bitch who needs to die."

"Kikyou are you sure she's the bitch around here? Last time I checked it was you!"

"Inu-"

"Please stop..." I butted in. He was going to bring his fist up. Kikyou huffed and walked off. The guy turned around and looked at me. He looks familiar.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango came running to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Ahem." Sango turned to the guy with silver, white hair.

"Oh hey Inuyasha. Didn't see you there. Kagome this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome" She introduced proudly.

"Thanks Inuyasha...for helping."

"Yeah well, she annoys everyone and you don't deserve to be picked on from her." He looked away, blushing. Wow...golden amber eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha...how do you know Kikyou? Besides that she's popular." I asked with curiousity.

"She's been after me. 'Inuyasha let's get married. We can be together blah blah blah." He said imitating her voice poorly. I grinned.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome, what happened?" I looked at Sango and saw her looking at my leg.

"Uh...I...um...uh...fell...Yeah! I fell. Trust me don't worry about it, I'm fine." I stuttered looking at her.

"Oh no, no, no. You're going to the nurses right now. In fact Inuyasha and me will escort you. And for a bonus, Inu. here will carry you. Right Inuyasha?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Huh? What the hell? Since when? I didn't agr..-"

"Nuh uh, uh! I'll tell her, wink wink."

"Grr...fine whatever...just hurry up." He growled...

He actually _growled._

"Err...that's okay. I can walk myself. This is nothing compared to what I've been through..." I mumbled.

"What? What do you mean?" My eyes widened. Oh yeah the ears. I looke at Sango for help. Good thing she caught on. What a good friend she is. I have to repay her later on.

"What she means is that she trips, she falls. The usual." She said casually, shrugging. Wow...what a great actor...actress. Inuyasha eyed me. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Let's go wench. You're gonna die from blood loss."

"Eh...? Oh...Yeah I guess..." I started my long journey to the nurses office. Luckily for me, they both followed. A compfortable silence was bestowed upon us. Finally reaching the door, I hesitated to open it. What if the school called and told Naraku I had this injury? He'll give me another beating for sure.

"Hurry up for my sake! Just put your hand on the knob and turn. Good girl." Inuyasha ordered me like I was two years old. Turning to face him, I gulped and nodded. Guess I'll face with whatever's to come. Entering the little room, I looked around for the nurse.

"Oh! Good morning. I'm nurse Mina. How may I help you? Injury, headache? Anything." She gave me a smile. I forced a smile and nodded. She kinda creeped me out...But Sango butted in.

"Yeah, she has a leg injury. I think it stopped bleeding though."

"Oh gosh! Sit down young lady!" She ushered me to the lonely, cold stool. She rolled my socks down and slowly unwrapped the bandage. I looked towards Sango. Staring at my leg, she gasped lightly when it was revealed.

"Oh deary me...what happened..." Nurse Mina asked while putting some stinging liquid on. I winced. 'I've been through worse.' I think to myself.

"I just fell...that's all..." I mumbled and looked at the poster filled wall. Hey a poster on why you shouldn't smoke...I should give that to Naraku.

"Well then those must have been sharp rocks...You're all done now dear." She patted my leg gently.

"Yeah...thanks." That nurse is really gullible...

"C'mon let's go. We don't have all day you know." Typical Inuyasha. At least he didn't yell or anything. I nodded and walked to the door. Once outside, I sighed in relief. She didn't call.

"Kagome..?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec...?"

"Sure. See ya later Inuyasha." I waved.

"Bye...wench..." He walked off and turned the corner.

"Kagome...let's go outside, shall we?" I nodded and followed her. We went outside and sat under the big Sakura tree.

"What did you want to talk about?" I started to lift the tension out of the air.

"Kagome what really happened? I know you didn't really fall." I sighed.

"Okay it happened yesterday when I came back from Kaede's..."

**(FlashBack Time) Norm. POV**

"Nara...Father, I'm home." Kagome said while opening the front door. Hearing no response, she quietly made her way to the kitchen. "Now what to make..." Walking to the pantry, she got out macaroni and cheese. Getting some water, she heard a thump. (deja vu..?)

"Kagome...where have you been! I expected you were to be home two hours ago, you ungrateful bitch!" Gasping, she turned around and dropped the water filled pot.

"Father...I'm sorry! I was at Kaede's to-"she was cut off by him tackling her to the floor and covered her mouth with his. Scared, she pushed him off her and tried to get up. Naraku had recovered quickly and had pushed her back down. She landed painfull on her stomache.

"You. Ungrateful. Bitch. You. Should. Go. To. A. Whore. House. Where. You. Belong!" He kicked her with every syllable.

"I...I'm sorry! I did...didn't mean to!" She closed her eyes tightly trying not to let the tears fall. Gasping she clenched her teeth when he ran a blade on her leg.

"Next time be home earlier bitch. Clean the mess you made too whore." Naraku then went upstairs.

**(EndFlashBack) Kagome's POV**

"Well that sums it up I guess." I sighed.

"Kagome why didn't you call? I would've came over and got you...we should tell the police."

"I didn't cause I don't want to bring you into this...it's my battle and mine only. Plus I don't want you to worry you all the time, Sango." I looked at her and smiled.

"But you're my best friend Kagome! I don't want to lose you!..."She stood up and hugged me gently. Hugging eachother for a few minutes, she started crying.

"Sango...? You're gonna make me cry too..." I tried to hold back a sob.

"I'm sorry...It's just you're all I have left...You, and Kohaku..." After awhile the bell rang and we both got up. Wiping our tears away, we went our seperate ways. I went to Math...a.k.a. Worst subject ever. Sighing I sat in my seat second to last row at the back.

"Yo wench! Hello!" I turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Yeah? What?"

"What's with the tears and-" the teacher interrupted him.

"Kagome your Dad is here to pick you up for a doctors appointment. He's outside the door. You are excused from other classes." The door was slightly ajar. From my seat I can see his cold, red eyed. Fear washed over me.

Drunk means beating for me...

I sighed and stood up. " Arigato sensai-sama." My voice wavered a bit but I doubted anyone noticed. Bringing up all my courage, I went out the door and looked at the floor.

"Kagome let's get going don't want to be late now do you?" He chuckled. He slurred a bit too...I think I saw some saliva spitting out..."Get in th car my Kagome." I obeyed quietly. He started to drive...except it wasn't in the direction of our home.

"Where are we-"

"Somewhere secluded." I gulped. The car stopped and he turned towards me. He started to crawl towards me and I tried to back away as far as possible. Stupid door! He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him...The window behind him suddenly broke...

And a hand had reached in...

* * *

**Wooohooo! Finally! It's 12:08 am...Sorry for the cliffy right there (points at the last line) But if I get enough reviews...I promise **

**P-R-O-M-I-S-E to update this story. I have chapter two written out...and it's the same length..and possibly more. Tomorrow I'm gonna write out the other chapter for my first story...And i'm not really proud with the very first story I ever wrote on this..**

**Review...?**


	2. What's Wrong With This Hanyou?

**Disclaimer:** **Um...I uh...own them...Yeah I OWN them...Me! The poorest kid in the house...hehe...**

**A/N: Hello again. I don't know what to say. Except...THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! Responses are at the bottom! Yay!**

**Warning(s): Inuyasha singing the hokey pokey song...Seriously. I'm not kidding...**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Perfect Life**

By:DarkMiko05

**Last Time:**

_"Kagome let's get going don't want to be late now do you?" He chuckled. He slurred a bit too...I think I saw some saliva spitting out..."Get in the car my Kagome." I obeyed quietly. He started to drive...except it wasn't in the direction of our home._

_"Where are we-"_

_"Somewhere secluded." I gulped. The car stopped and he turned towards me. He started to crawl towards me and I tried to back away as far as possible. Stupid door! He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him...The window behind him suddenly broke..._

_And a hand had reached in..._

**Chapter 2**

Naraku was pulled off me and I fell backwards into someone's arms. I closed my eyes in fear, but when I didn't hear anything I opened them slowly. There stood Sango grinning like there was no tomorrow. How can she grin at a time like this is kinda...scary.

"What?" I asked with pure relief. Sitting up I stared at her.

"Nice undies." I looked down embarassed. How did my skirt find its way down there? I shivered.

"Shut up!" I playfully slapped her while I readjusted my skirt. 'Hey...Where's Naraku?' I thought. Reading my mind, Sango pointed to the other side of the car. I looked over and saw Inuyasha beating the daylights out of Naraku. After his little beating, Naraku jumped up and ran out of our sight. Getting out of the car, I made my way towards Inuyasha steadily. How did he know I was in trouble?

"Inuyasha...?" He looked down at me. His eyes still had fire in them. We stared at eachother for a moment. (Aw...)

"You...okay Kagome?" I nodded and blushed. No one had cared before...(besides Sango of course) So I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. I blushed heavily.

"Thank you..." My voice was muffled by his shirt. He awkwardly put his arms around me. I guess...he never hugged anyone before. Let alone a girl.

"Ahem! I'm still here you know. Break up lovebirds." I instantly let him go like he was on fire. Staring at my shoes I blushed even deeper.

"Sorry..." I kept my gaze on my shoe. Hey...what's that yellow stain? I never saw that there before...

"S'ok...Kaggie-baby! Haha!" He said and ran off. I turned around to glare at Sango.

"You didn't..." Hope she didn't tell him that...

"But I did!" She had an innocent smile on. I glared at her even harder.

"Grr...Let's go look for him Sango." She nodded and we both started on a light run, following his trail into the forest. It had been two hours and there was no trace of him. We both went to the big 'Sacred Tree' as we call it. I guess this tree was where I first met Inuyasha. My stomache suddenly grumbled. Come to think of it, I didn't have anyting to eat since...yesterday afternoon? Oh well...was it just me or is it getting hot too?

"Hey Kag? You okay? Let's go grab something to eat." She must've heard my stomache. Sango got up and held her hand out. I grabbed it greatfully and stood up. Looking at her worried face was the last thing I saw before I saw black.

**(Switch to Inuyasha's POV)**

I ran off into the tree where I first met Kagome. Gently laying down onto a thick branch, I thought about the moment before. Who was that guy? I could sense his evil aura, it was so...strong. I never felt an aura that powerful before. Is it that evil being I am set out to find and destroy? I pulled out a piece of paper, tinted with yellow from old age.

_**It's evil aura, too powerful to destroy but weak enough to break. Once it is broken, kill the evil being inside with the blade of destruction.**_

What did Father mean? Oh well...I'll figure it out sooner or later...But...how can an evil person be involved with Kagome? When I first saw him outside of that classroom, I knew he was trouble. I can even _feel_ her shiver. She had gave off a big wave of fear...

She left and right after I asked to go to the bathroom. But I went to find Sango and told her that this man with red eyes came by to pick up Kagome. She looked worried and told me she's coming with. What makes Kagome different from other girls? When I saw her fear I wanted to be the one to make her stop being scared and be there for her...almost like her protector.

"Stupid wench...what is she doing to me?" I pouted. But I smirked right after. When she hugged me her scent was so soothing...it smelled so sweet...like a field of flowers on a summer day.

Two girls just sat down at the base looking tired. Guess they gave up on finding me. I looked at Kagome. She looked like she ran two whole marathons. Her face was all red and she was sweating. It looked like she was sick.

"Hey Kag? You okay? Let's go grab something to eat." I heard Sango. She's worried...but why? She held out her hand and Kagome took it. She stood up and was gonna fall backwards. I widened my eyes. Jumping down, I caught her. I looked at Sango.

"Is she okay? What happened? Did you do something to her?" I asked her. She gave me a weirded look. Blinking rapidly, I waited for her to answer my questions.

"Inuyasha...In fact I DID do something to her. Even if she is my best friend yes, yes I did something to her. I drugged her that's what. C'mon Inuyasha are you THAT stupid?"

"What! Why you little-"

"Inuyasha! I was being sarcastic! Men these days..."

"Hey! What did you-"

"Inuyasha, shut up! I think Kagome has a fever. I'll bring her to my house okay?" She said with a sigh. Is she nuts?

"Sango I'll take her to my house. That guy might suspect her to be at your house and he'll go after her...Who was that bastard anyways?" I said trying to stay clam. Thinking about that bastard just makes me want to run my claws through him.

"His name is Naraku. He's Kagome's step-dad." _So she's not related to him. That's a relief._

"What happened to her Mom?" I asked, breaking my own thoughts.

"I really don't know myself. Kagome never really talked about her. I think it's a really painful subject...Inuyasha just go and bring her to your house before her fever gets worse. We'll think about that later." I nodded and held her more securely.

"You coming Sango?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I have to get home to Kohaku. Bye Inuyasha. You better take good care of her okay? Don't do something that'll hurt her! If you do, I'll personally cut off your balls and shove it down your throat! Cya later!" She said while running off. I rolled my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I ran at top speed to my home.

Reaching my home, I brought her upstairs to my room and laid her down on my bed. I covered her with a blanket tightly. Staring at her, I couldn't help but notice how she looked so sad. Sighing I left to go get a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

**(Kagome's POV.)**

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the park alone. Looking straight ahead I saw two figures._

_"Inuyasha? Sango? Is that you?" I started walking towards them. The closer I got the farther they went. "Hey! You guys wait up!" I ran, but tripped and fell. "Son of a-"_

_"Kagome..." Was that a womans voice? It sounds familiar._

_"Who are you?" I yelled to nowhere in particular._

_"Kagome, you don't reconize me? I'm your Mother." I gasped, letting my tears fall._

_"M...Mom? Mom, where are you?" I turned around in every direction, looking for her. Everything is black. _

_"Kagome, listen to me. That boy, Inuyasha will help you. Keep him close to your heart."_

_"Help me with wha-"_

_"Kagome I'm sorry but I have to go now honey. Bye sweetie..."_

_"Mom! Mommy, don't go!" I fell, landing on my butt and put my arms around my knees. Putting my head on them, I cried. "Mommy..."_

_"Kagome...Kagome...Wake up...Wench! You're getting my pillow wet! And I just bought new cases!"_

_"Inuyasha?" I saw a white ball and touched it._

**(End Dream) Kagome's POV.**

I sat up and hit something hard.

"Ow...wench. What do you have in your head!"

"Huh?" I blinked a couple of times. Looking up I saw Inuyasha rubbing his nose. He looked at me. _Err...where am I anyways...and where's Sango? _I thought.

"You okay?" Shaking my head to get some thoughts out, I nodded.

"Yeah. Fine."

"You hungry? I'll go make something." He asked. He's so nice sometimes...(Aw...!)

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I'm gonna go okay?" I started getting up.

"What are you trying to do? Get even more sick?" He pushed my back down. "And you're not going to you're...home. You're staying here. At least you're protected here. You got that? Even you don't deserve what he does to you."

"But!-" Think an excuse...Oh my gosh! What about Souta!

"No buts!"

"What if he comes here? He's strong Inu-"

"He won't. I can promise you that."

"Inuyasha...I can't risk that. I'm going home."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine...you're right...I'll stay Inuyasha." Hehe...I'll sneak off at night when he's snoozing away like a little puppy he is. I smirked a little.

"Glad you see it- Why are you smirking Kagome...?"

"Oh nothing Inuyasha...Say I'm kinda hungry. Maybe I will have something to eat after all...Hehe..." He gave me a Are-You-up-To-Something look. Giving him the most innocent grin I had, my stomache gave a loud growl. He stared at me with curious eyes and walked away right after. I flopped on my belly, my face landing on his pillow. Taking a deep breath of his forest scent, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(Inuyasha's POV)** **WARNING! Look at A/N at the top of the page...**

Seeing that she fell alseep, I went downstairs to cook my specialty...RAMEN! Walking over to my CD player I grabbe the Cd on my counter. Pressing the power button, my desired song came on.

**You put your noodles in**

**You take your noodles out**

**You put your noodles in**

**And you stir it all about**

**You pour all the sauce in**

**And you stir it all about**

**That's what it's all about!**

(A Bird outside on it's nest... O.O)

"I better go wake her up now." I muttered. Leaving my beloved Ramen, I looked out the window. _What the hell is wrong with that bird? _

Walking up the stairs to check on Kagome, I took careful steps so I wouldn't fall this time. Opening the door quietly, I walked slowly towards her. Standing there, I just watched her. She looks...ALMOST like an angel. Cause she didn't have...Okay she looks like a peaceful angel. To bad she ain't gonna stay like that! Reaching a hand out to wake her, she rolled to the other side.

"I'll get you back Souta..." She murmured. Souta? Who is this Souta person? Oh well!

"Kagome, wake up!" I said while shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes Mommy..."She groaned. _Mommy...?_ Me having no patience whatsoever would not wait any longer while my noodles are getting cold.

"Dammit Kagome! Wake your ass up! It's my bed and the noodles are done!" I yelled, hoping to get her butt up.

"Noodles! Where!" She sat up and started looking in every direction. Her eyes landed on me and she looked up blushing.

"Downstairs, baka." I chuckled lightly. Getting up, I walked to the door. I can feel her eyes following me. "I know that I'm hot but, you don't have to watch my every move you know." I turned around to face her.

"Hm? Yeah...coming...And you're not hot! I repeat NOT hot!" She got out of the bed and followed right behind me. She took a seat at the little table. Walking to the cupboards, I grabbed two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. Pouring the noodles in each bowl, I drooled slightly. Bringing them to the table I grinned, proud of my work.

"Smells great! Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome she said and smiled. Her voice sounded so greatful.

"No prob. Here." I handed her one of the bowls and I started eating. When I looked up, she didn't even touch hers. Her expression showed it all. "What's wrong, you okay?"

"Yeah..It's just no one was ever nice to me before besides Sango of course...So...I..Thank you..."

"Like I said. No prob. And can we stop with the Thank you's? Too many thank you's for me is kinda...Scary." She nodded and started eating.

After dinner we both fell on the couch and burped...Well I burped and she tried. It came out as a squeak. We laugh a little and I told her she can have the bed. Even if it was MY bed. She asked where would I sleep and I told her the couch. We argued and she wanted the couch and that I could have my bed. But in the end, I won and we both agreed that I would have the couch and she, the bed. We said goodnight to eachother and went our seperate ways.

**(Kagome's POV.) Two big paragraphs ahead...**

Even if Inuyasha was still nice to me, I'm still leaving no matter what. We argued about the sleeping arrangements. I wanted the couch so I could escape through the front door. But noooo... he just had to be nice and now I'm in his bedroom again. Looking at the green glowing numbers on his alarm clock, it read 3:05am. I guess I'm leaving now. I have to get to Souta before that monster comes and does something to him. Writing a note just in case, I placed it on his bed. Walking to the window, I opened it. A gust of wind came in and I shivered. Looking around for something to escape on, I saw a tree! Thank you to whoever is up there!

"I'll come and get you Souta, no matter what it takes..." I whispered while jumping towards the tree. Making my way down one branch at a time, I got to the last one and slipped. Let's just say I didn't land like a graceful feather...Or a dropped cow. I just hope Inuyasha didn't hear. I took a deep cold breath and walked across his big yard to the fence that was dividing our properties. Just over this fence I have to be careful inside and out. Climbing over like a 'graceful' and quiet cat, I jumped down. I stood still, waiting for something to pop up. I guess he's not here, but I know Souta is. Taking my first silent step, someone had grabbed my waist...Maybe I was wrong.

**(Inuyasha's POV.)**

I woke up with a jump. Something's not right... I can feel it. Why can't I sense Kagome's presence? Am I human tonight? No...I still have my claws. Maybe I'll just check on her...Just in case. Climbing the stairs, I opened my room door just a bit. I felt a light breeze of the wind. The window's open.

"Kagome?" Opening the door full, I turned the light on. Looking towards the bed, I didn't see a snoring lump, but a note. Taking a leap, I picked up the note and opened it. Her scent is still here just a little. Looking at my clock it was 3:35am. I can't believe she just left. Stupid girl. I can't be _worried_ can I? Shaking my head, I read the note:

_Inuyasha, _

_I'm sorry but I'm going home to find Souta. Thanks for everything._

_Kagome_

With no second to waste I ran downstairs opened the door and ran out. Running to the fence, I jumped over it. Landing quietly, my eyes darted everywhere. In the distance I saw a huddled figure that was giving off a scent of salt; tears.

"Kagome?"

**(Kagome's POV.)**

Souta had surprised me. I turned around to face him. What I saw made me cry. He had a black eye, a bruise on his cheek and a busted lip that had dried blood. I kneeled down and hugged him gently.

"Souta...what happened? Are you okay?" I asked trying to hold back a sob.

"He threatened me to tell him where you were. Of course I didn't know and told him the truth. And he didn't believe me. He thought I was lying so he...beat me...he garbbed a jar Kagome! He raised it over his head...but his phone rang...and he just left. I..I was scared Kagome!"

"Oh Souta...I'm so sorry...I promise I'll never leave your side again." I pinky sweared him with tears streaming down my face. I kneeled there hugging him like he was my life line, and I him.

"Kagome?" I heard a masculine voice. Did he come back already? I stood up, still hugging Souta and turned around. Seeing silver hair, I was relieved.

"Inuyasha?" I asked with a croak. I watched him jump over to us in one leap.

"Kagome, what were you thinking just leaving like that! What if he got you and no one was there to save you!" He yelled so loudly, that I think he woke up the neighbours.

"Shh...Inuyasha, I'm fine. " I said as quietly as I could. Just remembering Souta was still here, I looked up at Inuyasha. I can feel him trembling in my arms. "Inuyasha, this is my brother Souta. I had to leave to get him. Souta this is Inuyasha. He saved me from Naraku." Inuyasha nodded at Souta and opened his mouth.

"You guys can stay over. We have to fix you up too, Souta." Inuyasha started walking. Both of us following like little puppies, but we both hugged eachother not letting go.

"You okay Souta?" I asked quietly. Nodding his head, he grinned at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked smiling.

"Nope...two reasons. I finally get to hug you without him ripping us apart and that I have a new Hero!"

"Who is he? Tell me! Tell me or I have to tickle you to death. C'mon spill the beans!" I whispered loudly. He stopped walking, and I lowered my head to his height.

"It's...Inuyasha!" He's so cool!" He whispered back excitedly. I looked towards Inuyasha. His cute little doggy ears were twitching in our direction. Staring at him for awhile, I felt a light tug at my arm. "Kagome, will Inuyasha be my brother-in-law or what?" Glaring at him, I blushed a little too.

"Souta! Shh...You're the weirdest kid you know that?" _Well...maybe he will be...one day._

**(Inuyasha's POV.)** **Last switching POV's I promise!**

Kagome and Souta didn't know it but I can hear them perfectly clear through their whispers. So, the squirt thought I was a hero huh? Weird kid. Oh shit...Shippou's coming tomorrow. I hate that stupid brat.

Making a few more steps, I heard Souta ask the question: _"Kagome, will Inuyasha be my brother-in-law or what?" _I blushed. That would be nice...WHAT IN THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL AM I THINKING!Shaking my head to clear that out, all I knew was that she'll never want me as her husband or mate or whatever. I'm just a stupid hanyou. A worthless stupid pathetic hanyou. I sighed to myself when I reached the porch.

"Oi, you guys hurry up! You're gonna freeze to death!" I yelled at them to get in. Boy...this is gonna be a long night. Aw...crap I have a Math test tomorrow too!

* * *

**Okaaay! This is the end of Chapter 2! Review responses are below:**

**Chaos NekoInu Hanyou:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad I got this written out...Heehee.

angelica: Lol. Thank you for reviewing. The pairings are: Inu/Kag, San/Mir. But I think I'm gonna focus on Inu/Kag more. And I would NEVER make an Inu/Kik story...No offence if you like that pairing...Um...

**windgal:** Lol. Sorry for the cliffie there...Well this one didn't have a cliffie! (pats myself on the back) Thanks for reviewing!

**don'tbreakme:** Wow...so demanding...Lol J/k! Thanx for reviewing!

**What Happens To A Fallen Angel:** Lol. Scary? Lol. Don't worry...It won't get any scarier...I hope. Lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**skittles-chan:** Lol. Hyper? I get that way sometimes too! (friend in the back: "Noway in hell sometimes...It's 24/7! God save us all!") Thank you for reviewing!

**kuroi ryo yuri:** Nope Kagome didn't lose her Virginity (sp..? lol) I'm not THAT cruel! Thanks for the review!

**The Celestial Hunter:** Lol. You'll be watching eh? (I'm Canadian! Really I am! Canada, B.C.! w00t w00t!) Are you gonna...stalk me? Lol. Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**(Phew) Okay that was long...Some Japanese words I used:**

**Baka: Idiot or Stupid**

**Ramen: Noodles! (Yum!)**

**Hanyou: Half-breed/ Half-demon**


	3. Another fight? Hell yeah!

**Disclaimer:** **No way do I own them. I wish I was rich...But when I went on that 2 months vacation, my brother got me every single Inu. eps! And 3 movies! All in Japanese with english subtitles. Awesome huh? Heehee...I don't wanna brag though...(smacks myself on the head.)**

**A/N: Kikyou bashing ahead...Oh and I was planning on putting this chapter before I left but I had to cancel the Internet. I missed you guys...**

**Perfect Life**

By DarkMiko05

**Last Time:**

**(Inuyasha's POV.)**

_Kagome and Souta didn't know it but I can hear them perfectly clear through their whispers. So, the squirt thought I was a hero huh? Weird kid. Oh shit...Shippou's coming tomorrow. I hate that stupid brat._

_Making a few more steps, I heard Souta ask the question: "Kagome, will Inuyasha be my brother-in-law or what?" I blushed. That would be nice...WHAT IN THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL AM I THINKING! Shaking my head to clear that out, all I knew was that she'll never want me as her husband or mate or whatever. I'm just a stupid hanyou. A worthless stupid pathetic hanyou. I sighed to myself when I reached the porch._

_"Oi, you guys hurry up! You're gonna freeze to death!" I yelled at them to get in. Boy...this is gonna be a long night. Aw...crap I have a Math test tomorrow too!_

**Chapter 3**

"Souta, hold still! If you keep on moving I can't bandage you up!" Kagome yelled with a hint of frustration. The threesome had just gotten in Inuyasha's home and Kagome had started to wrap Souta in bandages.

"But Kagome!...It hurts!" Souta whined, still trying to get out of her grasp.

"Just stay still. You're gonna get infections or something. This will make you feel better...After the stinging pain from the alcohol." Kagome said while lifting up his shirt. A large cut was on his back, starting at his left shoulder and ending diagonally on the middle of his back. "Souta...just hold still okay?" Dabbing it with a clean cloth and alcohol, she cleaned most of the dried blood.

"Ow...Done yet?" Souta asked, desperately.

"Yeah...Just a sec. There. You okay?" Kagome asked while wrapping the last piece on.

"I'm fine Kag- Inuyasha! Finally you got here! She's a witch with bandaids!"

"Yeah...I just fell asleep in the hall-"

"What? Souta! You owe me for wrapping you up!" Kagome exclaimed while cleaning up. She mumbled about evil, coniving little brothers.

"You guys done? I wanna get some shut eye here." Inuyasha yawned out tiredly. He looked down at Souta and ruffled his hair. "We have school in four hours. It's 4:15 now..."

"Kagome, can I bunk with Inuyasha? Pleeease!" Souta yelled out excitedly.

"Sure. As long as it's okay with him." Souta stared up at Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay! You can bunk with me kid. Just don't give me that look...It's creeping me out!"

**Morning: 7:29 am**

It was a wonderful morning. The sun was shining, and birds were chirping away. The air was filled with that new smell. Like new flowers were born. Yep, that was a great morning. Nothing could ever ruin it...Just one minute away until they woke up. A light ringing sound was heard through the house.

**BOOM!**

**CRASH! **

**CRAAAACK!**

In the house where Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta were residing had woken up...Not too peacefully.

Inuyasha ran upstairs to his room, collided with his closed door and broke it. He landed on the floor with an 'oof'. Jumping to his feet right away, he looked around the room frantically.

"Kagome! What the hell happened? You okay?" His eyes landed on the sitting form on the floor.

"Uh...Yeah I'm fine...Why do you ask?" Kagome answered nervously.

"Just wonderin...What's with the crash?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Kagome looked down fidgeting with her hands. Her face was red. She gave a sigh and pointed to the far corner. Inuyasha turned himself around and saw...an alarm clock?

"Kagome...how in the hell did you break my alarm clock? Damn...you must have a good arm..."

"Eh...Thanks? Hehe...what time is it anyway?"

Oh...just 7:59...oh wait eight now." He said casually. His eyes suddenly went wide. Golden amber met blue sapphire ones. Both of the owners ran out into the hallway.

"Inuyasha! Ladies first!"

"No way in hell! It's my house so I should go first!" Both of them had reached a specific door down the hall. This door had steam coming out of it.

"No...!" Kagome feel to her knees and fake cried.

"Dammit...we didn't make it...Crap, we're gonna be late." Inuyasha said sadly. Kagome jumped to her feet.

"Souta, get out of the bathroom! I have to go! Hurry!" The door jerked open with a contented Souta walking out. "Finally!" Kagome walked to the door, with a smile only to bump into Inuyasha.

"Oi wench! I was here first!"

"No you weren't! I was moron!"

"I was, bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha said with his eyes closed. "You're just a-" He opened his eyes to see a door slammed into his face.

"Thanks a bunch Inu!" Yelled a happy Kagome behind the door.

"Kagomeeeeee! I have to go! Ahhh...! Too late..."

**8:20am At Chouwa Highschool.**

_**RING**_

Kagome and Inuyasha had just made it through the doors of their Math class. They went to their seats in the back and sat down beside eachother. (what a coincidence...) When Inuyasha sat down, he gave Kagome a glare only to recieve an innocent smile and a shrug. Ms. Butte (say cute but with a 'B' Instead of a 'C') had just entered with a hideous face. The class had gone quiet and she started the lesson before the test.

Slightly dozing off, a white note had landed on Kagome's desk. Blinking a couple of times, she delicately picked it up. She opened it and reconized the writing immediately.

_**Kaggie, **_

_**You don't wanna fall asleep in this class do you? I mean Ms. Buttocks is a grumpy, PMS'ed cow right now. So..what are we gonna do about Kikyou? She's such a bitch...Grr...**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

_Yashie, _

_I'm not falling asleep...just keeping my eyes shut...Whatever you're planning on doing to Kikyou...**DON'T!** I'm taking care of this myself. And maybe Sango but not you. I don't wanna bring you into this. And remember about the Hojo thing? _

_The one and only, Kagome_

_**Wench, **_

_**Yes I do remember the Hojo thing. But who gives a damn? I'm helping too. And how come Sango gets to help and not me? (pouts)**_

_**HotGuy**_

_Ass/Jerk_

_Sango was her friend too, so it makes sense. Don't pout anymore, it makes you look all...funny. lol_

_SexyChick_

Inuyasha was scribbling down his response when a bad odor reached his nose. And it was in front of him too. He looked up with tears in his eyes. _This person should take a shower...Is it Kouga?_ He thought. Rubbing his eyes, he opened his mouth to breathe.

"Aw...Man..You should take a shower or something. Phew, you smell like rotting fruit with B.O...or shit more like- Ms.Buttocks I mean...Hehe...?"

"Inuyasha Taishou! How dare you insult a teacher and passing notes! Detention for one week..." Inuyasha heard a giggle from beside him and he turned towards Kagome. "And Miss. Higurashi! I expected better from you. Detention as well! Go into the hall, the both of you!"

"But-"

**"NOW!"**

Out in the halls, Kagome and Inuyasha burst into laughter not realizing they will miss the Math test which will take up most of their Math grade.

"Man! You see that look on her face Kagome? It was priceless! How dare you insult a teacher blah, blah, blah." Inuyasha whispered trying to imitate the teacher.

"Yeah! That was...awesome..." Kagome trailed off, looking down at her feet.

"Huh? What's wrong? You okay?" Nodding, Kagome slightly turned her head away from Inuyasha. There was a small cough from behind him. Turning around, he was face to face with Kikyou. 'Shit...' He thought. 'How come I didn't notice her before?'

"Kagome, stay away. Inuyasha is mine and mine alone. If you as to lay one finger on him, you will regret it." Kikyou said while walking towards Inuyasha and linking arms.

"What! Get your dirty arm away from me bitch! I'm nobody's and especially not yours!" Inuyasha yelled and shoved her away. Amitting a sigh, Kagome walked off somewhere else. Regaining her balance, Kikyou chuckled.

"See, Inu-chan? She doesn't want you. You're the only one for me. And she'll just betray you too."

"Shut the fuck up bitch! I don't want you so back off!" Inuyasha yelled and punched her (watching his strength) in the nose. Hearing a slight crack he grinned. (Nevermind the strength then...Oh well! The fake nose is BUSTED!) "Oh yeah, that was for harassing me, and this, this is for Kagome!" He kneed her in the stomache and put a piece of ABC (Already.Been.Chewed) gum in her hair. Grinning to himself, he ran off searching for Kagome. (Actually he pranced off...)

**(With Kagome) Scene Change**

'_Maybe I should stay away from him. After all...I don't want to hurt her again. Even if she is my enemy...Sort of.' _Kagome thought grimly. Leaning against the wall outside, she slid down and sat there with her arms around her knees. '_I should just go live with Miroku in Kyoto or something. Sango might wanna come along and Kohaku. I'll take Souta with me. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll get away from all of this.'_

"AHHH! Some body! Help me!" A loud cry came from the forest beside the school. Kagome, out of her thoughts stood up. "Someone! Please!" Kagome, wasting no time ran into the woods.

"Where are you!" She puffed out.

"Help!"

"Shut up brat. We aren't going to hurt you...much." I new voice joined in. _'That voice...sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?'_

Stopping at the scene before her, she saw a little boy backed up against a tree with a boy her age holding the boys' collar. There were two guys behind the guy her age.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing jerk! Picking on a little guy?" Kagome ran to the pair at the tree. That guy looks familiar... "Let him go!" The guy turned around and looked at her with sky blue eyes. (do u know who it is yet?)

"Kagome? My woman!"

"Kouga! You stupid jerk! Let the kid go!" Kouga obeyed and turned around to face her fully. The little boy ran around to hide behind Kagome's legs. She glared at Kouga.

"Kagome! Fancy meeting you here!" Kouga said as he smiled really big, showing his fangs. He walked towards Kagome and hugged her.

"Arg...Kouga let me go! You're hurting me!" Kagome grounded out. She pushed him away and turned around to face the little boy. "C'mon, let's get out of here." She picked the little boy up and was about to walk back to school when Kouga grabbed her arm, creating a bruise.

"Kagome...Maybe we should stay here and let my friends lead him back to the school. After all you are my woman."

"No Kouga. Just let me go! And I'm not your woman! Let me go!"

"You heard her let her go. Or I would have to run my claws through your pathetic body, puny wolf." A masculine voice said. They both turned around to face...Inuyasha! (Who never knew...)

"She's my woman so I get to do what I want with her! So back off dog-turd!"

"Since when was she your woman, hm? Last time I heard your woman was that bitch Ayumi or something..."

"Say it right dog turd. A-ya-me! And I...She still is..." Kagome got out of Kouga's grasp.

"Kouga! You...Scum! Cheating on her...Again?" Kagome puffed out hotly.

"Well I...I gotta go! See ya around! Hehehe..." Kouga and his gang sped their way to who knows where. Kagome rubbed her sore arm where Kouga had gripped it.

"Kagome, you alright?" She turned to face Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Hey, where's that little boy?" A slight rustle in the bushes behind Inuyasha had caught both of their attentions.

"SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha cried out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh...Hi Inuyasha. You weren't home so I came by to see what you were up to. I guess..." Shippou answered 'truthfully'. _Truth is...you're house has your disgusting scent all over it; wet dog. Like usual._

"Aw... So KAWAII!" Kagome cried and ran towards Shippou. "I didn't get a good look at you, but now I did! So kawaii!"

"Gah! Inuyasha! Help! I can't breathe!" Kagome was giving him a gigantic bear hug.

"Feh. Sucks to be you, kid." Inuyasha said casually and walked off. He pouted a little. _But...I wish I was in his spot right now._

"Hey! What does that mean? Do YOU want a hug too...Inu-Baby? Hm...?" Kagome asked while smiling...and gripping Shippou until he turned purple. Or was it blue? **(Warning: **Up coming sentences might be confusing..I didn't know who was speaking the first time and had to read it over and over again...)

"That would be nice- Hey! No way in hell wench! I don't want a hug from YOU! Have you ever heard of COOTIES! I'll hug you when I get my five cent shot, thank you!"

"Hey! You still believe in that stuff? C'mon! I don't have them! I'm a GIRL! But you on the other hand..."

"I don't have them! You do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Nope! None at all!"

"Yeah! I see it crawling all over your face there and...THERE!"

"Ow! That was a pimple! Don't touch!"

"Take that! And this! I see it there and there!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oww! Stop it!" The two were bickering about something so stupid as cooties and missed the little tiny Shippou make his getaway. _Time to make them both shut up. I can't take it! They act like a married couple..._

"Why do you have cooties all over your face Kagome?"

"For the love of- They're called PIMPLES! Or zits! Your driving me insane!" It had gone all quiet.

"...Hey Kagome..."

"What? You see another cooty?"

"No...What's...That yellow stain...on your shoe...?"

"Eh...? Oh! I don't know. It can be mustard...or something..."

"Are you sure about that...? It smells like something rotted on there..."

"I don't know. Just let me think about it...I noticed it yesterday too. I think it was yogurt. No! I got it! I have a cat at home and I think he uh...had an 'accident' on my shoe..."

"Oh...Well-"

"Meow! Meow!"

"Kagome I never you felt this way about me! I'm surprised! But just to tell you I don't like cats..."

"That wasn't me! It came from over there. Plus...I don't like you that way! Unless YOU like ME..."

"No way! Who would like a cooty faced wench like you?"

"Well gee. Thanks for reminding me I have cooties in the kindest way possible Inuyasha. See ya later..."

"Wait! Uh...Hey! Don't ignore me! Geez...Women..." Inuyasha grumbled. That moment Kagome turned around with fire surrounding her.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said with a squeak. Just then a big demon quietly jumped out of the bush behind Kagome. "Kagome...Don't-"

"Inuyasha you're gonna pay for saying that!" Kagome picked up a rock and winded her arm, getting ready to throw it. Then she let go...except it went backwards and hit the demon in the middle of the forehead with a clonk. Of course Kagome didn't know so she turned around and was about to search for the rock when she saw the demon. "AAAHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha you jerk! You saw the demon and didn't say anything! You were about to let me be demon food? You evil jerk!"

"Well I did say something! But you cut me off! So don't you say I didn't say anything!" Their faces got closer.

"Don't blame this on me! If YOU didn't make me turn around I would be out of this forest by now!"

"Wench! If you didn't ignore me..."

"Helloooo...I'm a big demon here..."

"I wouldn't have ignored you if you didn't remind me I have cooties!"

"Hello? I give up! I'm outta here...Geez they act like a married couple..." The demon mumbled.

"What! MARRIED COUPLE!" The two yelled. Just then they could hear a bell.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for class! Thanks a lot Inuyasha!" Kagome ran as fast as she could back to school.

"What! Why do I get the blame? Hey wait for me wench!" Inuyasha ran back to school as well.

"What about me...? I'm just a big demon looking for humans...But nooo I have to go search again...Geez might as well eat bushes..." The demon went to the nearest bush and started eating.

"Boo! You guys can stop arguing...now?" Shippou popped out beside the demon.

"AAAHHHHH!" With a loud scream the demon ran away. Shippou just stood there blinking. T.T

**Some Japanese words I used:**

**Kawaii: Cute**

**Taishou: I think something along the lines of 'Demon Lord' or Big demon...  
**

**Next Chapter: Kikyou is Mental and Inuyasha's Wet Dog Stench Problem!**

**Thanks To all those who reviewed!**


	4. Kikyou is Mental and Inuyasha's Wet Dog

**Disclaimer:** **Nothing belongs to me...I have nothing!**

**A/N: Shippou can transform into anything in this fic. just to let you guys know. So enjoy! And Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu to my only reviewer to Chapter 3: chibisakurablossom! Yaay!**

**Perfect Life**

By DarkMiko05

**Last time:**

_"Inuyasha you're gonna pay for saying that!" Kagome picked up a rock and winded her arm, getting ready to throw it. Then she let go...except it went backwards and hit the demon in the middle of the forehead with a clonk. Of course Kagome didn't know so she turned around and was about to search for the rock when she saw the demon. "AAAHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha you jerk! You saw the demon and didn't say anything! You were about to let me be demon food? You evil jerk!" _

_"Well I did say something! But you cut me off! So don't you say I didn't say anything!" Their faces got closer._

_"Don't blame this on me! If YOU didn't make me turn around I would be out of this forest by now!"_

_"Wench! If you didn't ignore me..."_

_"Helloooo...I'm a big demon here..."_

_"I wouldn't have ignored you if you didn't remind me I have cooties!"_

_"Hello? I give up! I'm outta here...Geez they act like a married couple..." The demon mumbled._

_"What! MARRIED COUPLE!" The two yelled. Just then they could hear a bell._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for class! Thanks a lot Inuyasha!" Kagome ran as fast as she could back to school._

_"What! Why do I get the blame? Hey wait for me wench!" Inuyasha ran back to school as well. _

_"What about me...? I'm just a big demon looking for humans...But nooo I have to go search again...Geez might as well eat bushes..." The demon went to the nearest bush and started eating._

_"Boo! You guys can stop arguing...now?" Shippou popped out beside the demon._

_"AAAHHHHH!" With a loud scream the demon ran away. Shippou just stood there blinking. T.T_

**Chapter 4**

_'Now what am I supposed to do? It's so boring at this school!' _Kagome thought as she walked down the quiet hallway. Classes are in session now and there is no person in sight! '_How boring.' _There was a sinister laugh just around the corner. '_Finally!' _Kagome started to run toward the corner. She reached it only to be tripped by someone. _'How dare they! I'll teach them!'_

"Hey Kagome. How is the floor down there?" Kagome looked up to see two girls. One who looked exactly like her and the other...looked like a prostitute. _'Why you-'_

"What's wrong Kagome? Cat got your tongue? This will be my revenge since you didn't listen to me and didn't listen to my warning. I'll say it one last time before I kill you. Stay away from Inuyasha." The look alike grabbed Kagome by the hair and slapped her. But Kagome didn't flinch.

"For your information I don't like Inuyasha. He smells like wet dog...That's why I didn't take his form. And second I'm not Kagome." Kagome suddenly had mist surrounding her. Kikyou then dropped this unknown person. "My name is Shippou and why are you being a mean old fart? Do you always treat Kagome like this?"

"It's none of your concern you little weak kitsune. And if you be a good little weak kitsune and don't say anything about this incident to anyone I won't have to kill you instead. Got it?"

"Who said I was weak? Kagome is my friend now so take this! Fox fire!" Shippou shot the blue flame at the defenseless old fart -I mean teenager-

"You little-"

"What is going on here?" A teacher came out of nowhere and approached Kikyou and her prostitute. "Well?"

"It was that demon over there Sir. He went out of control and attacked me!" Kikyou pointed to where Shippou was standing. "You should get rid of him. Throw him in the trash!"

"Kikyou who wouldn't go out of control and attack you I mean- Ahem! There's no one there Kikyou. I think you saw a mirage. Don't blame things that aren't even there."

"I wasn't blaming anything! I have proof! Look at my hair!" Kikyou pointed to the(fake)frazzled mess on her head.

"Don't blame your bad hair day to things that aren't there Kikyou. Now get back to class." The teacher left with a wave. Kikyou growled and followed the teacher. When everyone was out of sight, the paper ball had mist surrounding it.

"Heh, serves her right! She shouldn't blame things that aren't there!" Shippou happily transformed into a cat and jumped outside the window.

**(Scene Change)**

_'Aw...man. This sucks! I wanna go home! Come on clock, go faster!" _Kagome thought as she stared at the clock. Suddenly a paper ball hit her right in the face and landed on her desk. With her eye twitching in annoyance, she picked it up. Without opening it she threw it back to the owner. She knew what it says and she already said no! He's such a little kid! She was not going to the Welcome Back to School Dance with Hojo. No way! He's the most dense kid in school! Even Souta is smarter! And you cannot go out with someone dumber then your younger brother right? _'I can't believe I used to like him...'_

"Come on Kagome! Please?" Hojo desperately whispered. Kagome was going to answer when another voice answered for her.

"She's not going to go with you. Don't you know what no means?"

"Actually I don't..." Hojo said nervously.

"Inuyasha! I can take care of this myself! And since when were you in this class?" Inuyasha shrugged and gave her a note. Which was folded neatly like a crane.

**Hey Kagome,**

**It's me Shippou! I heard you were in trouble outside and came in to help! Boy is he dense.**

**Shippou.**

'Inuyasha' winked at Kagome and gave her a smile. She smiled back and mouthed 'arigato'.

"Just to tell you Kagome's going to the dance with me. And she's way out of your league there buddy." Shippou said in that deep tone of voice. Hojo looked heartbroken he was about to cry!

**RING!**

"Thanks for saving me back there, Shippou. I would've died going to the dance with him." Kagome sighed out.

"Your welcome Kagome. Since we're friends now I would do anything to help you. Just hold on for a sec kay? I don't want to stay in this form for very long. I don't want to smell like wet dog when I get wet." Shippou surrounded himself in mist and transformed into a book. He smiled and hopped in Kagome's backpack. "Now when you're in trouble then I can help you."

"Thanks." Kagome walked out of the classroom and made her way too her locker to get her things. She was going home today no matter what. She would have to face him sooner or later right? She couldn't just hide at Inuyasha's her whole life. _'Plus, I am a girl after all. The time of the month is coming and I don't think he has what I need...'_

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" A voice called out.

"Sango! I haven't seen you since this morning!"

"I know. Where have you been? You weren't there at lunch...and I saved you a spot too!"

"Oh. Gomen Sango. But I was hanging out with Inuyasha!" Suddenly all movement stopped in the crowded hallway. Kagome and Sango both looked around puzzled. "Nani? Why did everyone stop?" A girl came up to Kagome.

"You, a non-popular nobody hangs out with the **MOST** popular **AND **hottest guy in school? You must be joking!"

"No...But since when was that stupid jerk popular anyway?" Kagome asked with her face puffed up. The whole population of girls in that school gasped.

"How..."

"She..."

"Called him a stupid jerk! So what? Now will you guys shut up about him being 'cool' already?" Sango finished for them. Suddenly three girls emerged from the crowd.

"Kagome Higurashi, please come with us. Or regret it if you don't." A girl that looked like a prostitute.

"Kagome!" Shippou whispered from her backpack. "She's with a girl named Kik-"

"What do you want with her?" Sango cut Shippou off.

"I was speaking to Higurashi, not you Taijaya so stay out of it you wench."

"Why you-!"

"Sango. It's okay. What do you want?" Kagome calmly asked.

"We want you to come with us. Kikyou wants to see you."

"...I'll come with you. But first tell me who you are." The prostitute answered.

"I'm Yura. The girl with the fan is Kagura. And Kanna is the one with the mirror. Happy now? Lets go." Yura grabbed Kagome's arm roughly and pulled her along.

"Matte! I'm coming too!" Sango chased after them.

"Kikyou only wanted Higurashi. Taijaya stay out of it. Or it will get ugly."

"Fine just let me give her something. Alright?" Sango walked up to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, take this lucky charm. It's a bow and arrow. When you're in trouble, just press this button and your luck will rise. This will help you." _'Technology is great! Since I created it just for you Kagome! Happy early birthday!' _Sango thought.

"Thanks Sango. I know this is really lucky coming from you." Kagome put it around her neck.

"Hurry up. Let's get going. Kikyou will be cross."

"Alright. Geez. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You're pushing it, Taijaya. Let's go Higurashi." Yura held tightly on Kagome's arm and made her way outside.

"Where are we actually going?"

"To Kikyou, duh. Now shut up and don't say a word."_ 'Meow. What crawled up her butt and crapped there?' _Kagome thought.

In moments the four had reached their destination. Kagome knew this place very well. She has been here before...except that time they were friends. This was Kikyou's home. The major difference now is that she lives alone and her parents had moved somewhere else. Ever since Kagome and Kikyou broke their friendship, Kagome has been keeping in touch with her parents. But at the beginning of last year they supposedly moved somewhere.

"Move it Higurashi! Don't just stand there and gawk all day!" Yura yelled impatiently.

"Alright, alright! I'm going." _'Just because she didn't get laid, it doesn't mean she can take it out on me!'_ Yura continued to pull Kagome along. "You know...I can walk on my own." Kagome stated.

"We were ordered to do this. It's not like we want to..." Everyone didn't say anything after that. It was a slow walk to Kikyou's house now.

"I'm sor-"

"Shut it...No you're not. This is none of your concern." Finally they had reached the back door. Kagura opened the door and stepped aside to let Yura and Kagome in. Everything looked fine so far. The kitchen still looked the same except for a door that was installed in the far back corner. Kagome felt something bad was going to happen. She could almost feel it in the pit of her stomache.

"Um...Maybe tomorrow I can do this? I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Higurashi, I told you we don't want to do this either..." Yura pulled Kagome to the door and opened it. She suddenly let go of Kagome and pushed her in and closed it. "Hope you come out alive, Higurashi." With a sigh, Yura left.

"Nani! What do you mean! Yura?" Kagome started to breathe in and out. _'Why am I so nervous for? Maybe I'm just supposed to go to the end and not die from lack of air? Let's hope not.' _Kagome started to walk. Every step she took, she got even more sick. Finally she saw something. Another door? No way is she turning back. Opening the door, she entered it. After taking a breath, she felt like she was going to puke! _'Aw..man. I think I am going to die...'_

"Kagome. Glad you could make it." Suddenly lights turned on. Straight ahead of her was Kikyou sitting on a chair. Kagome looked around. On her right was a big jail like cage and on her left...a big jail like cage.

"Why did you want me here Kikyou?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"To make a deal with you, my dear friend. Oh and by the way, doesn't it feel great to breathe in poison?" Kikyou cackled like the witch she is.

_'Poison?' _"What is the deal Kikyou?" _'I knew I was going to die at an early age! Stupid Fortune-teller!'_

"The deal is my friend, if I destroy Naraku for you, you will give Inuyasha to me. Oh...and to help you decide please look to your right." Kagome forced her gaze to the right cage. Now that she carefully looked in it, there was a big black lump. She knew who it was.

"Who is it Kikyou?" _'Please don't let it be Souta...' _"And...how do you know about Naraku?"

"I know everything Kagome. I know what happened when after we broke up..."

"Kikyou...who is under the blanket?"

"Look for yourself." Kikyou lifted her glowing blue hand and the blanket flew off. White fluffy dog ears, long silver hair, and that 'horrible' dog smell.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey...who took my blankie?" Inuyasha sat up rubbing his eyes. "Hey! Where the hell am I? Get me out of this stupid cage! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know? One minute I was walking down the street and the next my vision started getting blurry and I'm here! What are you doing here? Are you behind all of this!" Sadly the poor hanyou hadn't seen Kikyou yet.

"What! Are you blaming this on me? I'm here cause Kikyou-"

"Kikyou!"

"That's right Inuyasha. If you didn't notice, I was standing here the whole time." Kikyou smirked. "I have made a deal with our dear Kagome. The deal is that if she gives you to me I will take care of Naraku for her. And you're here cause you will be the one who will help her decide."

"What? You bitch! I told you-"

"Inuyasha shut up already. You're giving me a headache. Kikyou...I can't give him to you...Because he doesn't belong to me. He belongs to himself. And I would rather die than give you a persons life that doesn't belong to me. And the situation between me and Naraku does not concern you!"

"So...you would rather die Kagome? Then you will die. By my own two hands!" Kikyou picked up her bow from behind her and grabbed an arrow. "I'm not just killing you because you said that, but I'm killing you beacause you have ruined my life! Ever since we met I was always second to you! You knew I liked Hojo but you took him away from me! And it's the same with Inuyasha...but this time I'm taking your life for ruining mine. Any last words before you meet your demise?" Kagome gulped.

"Yeah. I would like to say..." She turned to Inuyasha. "You stupid dough head! If you-" She grabbed the lucky charm. "If you left me alone, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Squeezing the tiny bow tightly, she pressed the button. Suddenly a familiar tune was heard.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday my dear friend_

_Happy birthday to you..._

"Wench! You blaming this on me? And what's up with that song?" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome glared at him and looked down at the bow again. She could feel the bow beating. Just then Shippou decided to show up.

"Morning Kagome! I just took a nap...Where are we?" The bow stopped beating and it started to get larger. "Hey...Nice toy there Kagome. Does it work? Can I try?"

"Shippou! Come over here and get me out of this cage!"

"Yes your stinky-ness..." Shippou hopped over to Inuyasha and grinned. "Actually...It would be awesome if you stayed in there though..."

"Don't you dare Shippou!"

"Kagome! Have you made your last requests? I don't think I have any more patience...If you're done..." Kikyou pulled the string back even further.

"Actually I'm not. I never knew you even liked him. You always said he had cooties and that you didn't want them. So I assumed you hated him. We were best friends Kikyou...If you had told me-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Kagome your life ends now!" Kikyou let the string go. Kagome brought her glowing pink bow and reflected it back to Kikyou. The bow in her hand had returned to it's tiny state. The flying arrow had grazed Kikyou's cheek and pinned itself on to the wall behind her.

"Kikyou! I'm sorry! But-"

"Kagome! Stop saying that to her! She's never gonna forgive you! So just come over here and get me outta here!" Inuyasha yelled desperately. Shippou was helping him by making funny faces at him.

"Kagome...next time I'll kill you...But for now let's see if you can get out before you die from the poison..." Kikyou then disappeared from her spot. Kagome gazed at that spot for a second before running to Inuyasha's aid.

"Okay. How do you suppose we get you out of it? I don't see a lock anywhere. Maybe if we try this..." Kagome put both of her hands on each bar and tightened her grip. But nothing happened. "Why won't this work?" _'Okay concentrate Kagome. Kaede taught you this already...Just breathe and stay calm...' _She opened her eyes again. But the bars are still there. _'C'mon! Work dammit!'_

"Kagome what are you trying to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why won't this work! Inuyasha, I think we're gonna die! I don't want you and Shippou to die! I can't take your lives away! This is all my fault!" Kagome shut her eyes tightly and started to cry. "If I die here, Souta won't have anyone to protect him! And it will be my fault! I-"

"Kagome, shut up and stop crying! We'll find a way out, I promise." Inuyasha said softly and put his hands around hers. (which are still holding on the bars)

"Inuyasha...Arigato..." Suddenly the bars started to glow a soft pink. Just before you could blink the bars disappeared. Kagome opened her eyes. "I did it..." Shippou looked at their hands and he got jealous. How come Inuyasha was a jerk to her but they're holding hands! And he had helped her and all he got was a thank you...

"Kagome, daijoubu?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha let's get out of here before the poison gets worse." Inuyasha nodded and picked her up. He put her on his back and jumped up towards the ceiling.

"Sankon tessou!" The ceiling broke and he leaped out. "Shippou! Since you didn't help me, I'm gonna leave you in there! See ya!" Inuyasha chuckled and practically flew to his home.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! You can't leave little old me back here! Hey come back! You are so going to pay!" Shippou transformed into his pink balloon form and flew out. "Inuyasha! I know where you live, and you'll regret it!"

**Moments Later in front of Inuyasha's Driveway...**

"Inuyasha? I wanna go home today, okay? I would have to face him sooner or later...Might as well be now..." Kagome told him with her head down to hide her blushing face. She really didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Nani! Fine...But I'm coming with you. Since you helped me, in return I'll protect you. Forever. And I promise you that." Kagome looked up, wide eyed.

"Really? It's not just words?"

"I never broke a promise in my whole life."

"Alright. But we would have to go pick up Souta first..." Inuyasha nodded once and leaped off with Kagome on his back.

**Japanese words I used:**

**Arigato: Thank you**

**Daijoubu: Are you okay? **

**Gomen: Sorry**

**Hanyou: Half breed or Half demon**

**Kitsune: Fox demon**

**Matte: Wait**

**Nani: What?**

**Sankon Tessou: Supposedly it's 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.'**

**Taijaya: Demon exterminator or Slayer**

**Next Chapter: Rin Tenshi, The Pink Light, and Inuyasha's Feminine Side!**


End file.
